The Cytogenetics Core Resource provides consultation regarding type and appropriateness of chromosomal analysis for peer-reviewed, funded research projects, and provides analysis of cell lines, patient specimens and other research materials for Cancer Center investigators. Methods of analyses range from traditional G-branded Karyotyping through the newest technologies for multi-color FISH. This resource has many years of experience in all aspects of tumor cytogenetics. These highly specialized types of analyses are not readily available to the research community; provision of these services by this resource provides very cost-effective access to state of the art chromosome studies.